


A cup of tea

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caring Newt Scamander, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt albus, past dumbledore/grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Can you write Albus feeling horrible after the duel with grindelwald and newt cheering him up?





	A cup of tea

Newt watches Albus falling to his knees, shaking in sorrow just right after the aurors of the Ministry apparated away with Grindelwald. He gets closer, walking slowly until he’s right in front of the wizard.

With tears falling from his blue eyes, Albus looks up and smiles at Newt, although it’s not one of those full grins Newt loves so much.

“I thought you were going to… leave,” Albus whispers, taking Newt’s hips with his trembling hands.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he assures, trying to help Albus up, but the wizard shakes his head, only to hug Newt by the waist.

He sobs, face pressed against Newt’s coat, mumbling nonsense about not deserving someone like him.

“You still… want me, after this?” Albus sobs miserably while Newt begins to run his fingers through his hair gently.

“It’s okay, love,” he pulls Albus up and this time the wizard complies, embracing Newt, head over his shoulder.

“I didn’t want to… do this,” Albus admits. “I didn’t want to fight Gellert.”

“I know, I know,” Newt kisses his forehead, stroking Albus’ back tenderly. “You still love him.”

“I do,” he breathes heavily. Then he looks right into Newt’s eyes, soft and vulnerable, full of hope and sincerity as he cups the magizoologist’s face in his hands. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Newt smiles fondly, leaning forward to kiss him. He takes one of Albus’ hands, intertwines their fingers together, watching the light returning to those beautiful blue eyes. “Let’s go home for a cup of tea.”


End file.
